Heroine Quest 33
<--Heroine Quest 32~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 34-> ---- Chapter 33: The King of Beasts Cost to Start: 3 Stamina Group Bonus: Rufa & Leemo:+30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Cursed Forest Enemies Encountered: Moe Slime, Goblin Gunslinger, Forest Wolves, Ogre, Ancient Treant, Unicorn, White Tiger, The King of Beasts Objective: Ask The King of Beasts about the broken stick. Reward: 10 Smith Tokens, 5 Beast Crystal, 3,500 EXP & Unlock new Boss, The King of Beasts ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Enemies are in red. ---- Leemo: "If even our Rufa doesn't know, where should we begin our search?" Rufa: "Since it's a wood, maybe the king of beasts in the forest can provide some insights." ~~ Enter Cursed Forest ~~ Leemo: "So where is this so-called King of Beasts?" Rufa: "I am not sure, let's search the inner parts of the forest." Move to Yellow Tile: Moe Slime: "Puu Ryuu!" Leemo: "Whoa! This slime is fat!" Fight: Moe Slime Leemo: "I wonder if the Little Princess's scalp is still generating slimes?" Rufa: "That process has already become a part of the forest's ecosystem. In fact, you can tell the Little Princess is healthy now just by looking at the size of that slime." Leemo: "Yay, that's good to know!" (You sure you understand what Rufa was trying to explain?...) Move to Yellow Tile: Leemo: "Hey, what are you doing on that tree?" Dark Elf: "Shhh! You are giving out my position!" Leemo: "Playing hide and seek?" Goblin Gunslinger: "Gabulii, Ga Bu Liiii!" Bang bang! Dark Elf: "Aaaah!" Leemo: "Whoa, she totally lost her consciousness. That's terrible, let's avenge her!" (Who do you think is responsible...) Fight: Goblin Gunslinger Move to Red Tile: ???: "Hey, you guys appeared at just the right time! I got some fresh organic juice and green tea. Wanna give them a try?" This guy looks like he's from the mage tower. Which one should we drink? # Drink the fresh vine juice # Drink the greenish "tea" # Drink both # The drink is very delicious. You happily thank the generous guy... Soon after the guy leaves, your stomach starts to hurt! -100HP, Someone in the group is Deadly Poisoned! # The tea smells and tastes so good. You happily thank the generous guy... Soon after the guy leaves, your throat starts to burn! -100HP, Someone in the group is Burnt! # A fusion in initiated in your stomach...... They fused perfectly! You feel extremely energetic! +250HP, +1 Stamina Move to Yellow Tile: Leemo: "Gosh, we always get tangled here by these annoying vines." Forest Wolves' member: "Captain our prey today seems to be the new tournament champion! What should we do?" Forest Wolves' captain: "What should we do? Of course we're gonna win our face back!" Rufa: "It's you guys!" Fight: Forest Wolves Leemo: "What were you guys thinking, ambushing us like that." Rufa: "Do you guys know where the King of Beasts is right now?" Forest Wolves: "H...He should be on the hill of glowing spirits at this time." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Ogre Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Ancient Treant Move to Red Tile: To save time, you decided to take the shortcut and jump down. You got some resin on you in the process. -85HP, Someone in the group is Sticky! Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Unicorn Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: White Tiger Move to Boss Tile: Leemo: "Wow, so many fireflies! It's so beautiful!" Rufa: "I believe you can see this everywhere in the forest before the forest was invaded and cursed by the demons." Leemo: "Is that The King of Beasts? It's so cute and furry!" Rufa: "Hmm, Do you know anything about this wooden stick?" The King of Beasts: "........Waaargghhh!" Fight: The King of Beasts The King of Beasts: "Waargggh! Waargh!!!" Rufa: "Please calm down! We just happened to get this wooden stick. We don't know what it is or where it came from." The King of Beasts: "Warrggh......huuu...huuuuu...... Wh...Where did you get the broken stick?" Rufa: "We snapped it off a wall in the imperial tomb." The King of Beasts: "Imperial tombs?!...Are you serious?" Leemo: "Of course we are serious. Besides, who would lie to a cute kitty." The King of Beasts: "............ The broken stick you are holding right now belongs to their forest's most sacred tree, the Tree of Life." Leemo: "The sacred tree of Elven forest? But we found it underneath the emperor's tomb." The King of Beasts: "The Tree of Life was stolen 400 years ago. It's also the reason why the demons were able to invade and curse this place." Leemo: "Shouldn't sacred trees be enormous? How does one steal it?" The King of Beasts: "Every 2000 years, all of the energy of the previous sacred tree will be passed onto a new sapling. Technically, the sapling was stolen soon after the energy was transferred." Rufa: "So when the tree was stolen, it was still very young. How did the tree end up in the tomb is the question now. Looks like we'll need to further investigate that place." The King of Beasts: "If the sacred tree is alive somewhere, after 400 years, its size should be taller than any of the trees here. I was overwhelmed by anger when I saw you holding the long-lost tree stick, I apologize." Leemo: "Don't worry, kitties are cute because they are naughty." *Petting* Rufa: "Leemo, the King of Beast is a much respected leader of the forest. You should probably watch your tone a litt-" The King of Beasts: *Purring* Rufa: "............" Quest Complete! Rufa: "Now that we know the origin of the wooden stick, we should find out how it ended up in the tomb." Category:Cursed Forest Category:Heroine Quests Category:Beast Crystal Category:Smith Crystal